


51

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	51

51  
剧组和剧组之间的区别其实很大，有的剧替身抠图绿幕全都用上，将近七十集的体量三个月就能拍完，还不耽误大女主品牌代言、出席活动外加怀孕生子。但孔导坚持这部剧所有的镜头必须用实景完成，所以王凯的进度非常赶。他也是唯一一个需要AB两组来回跑的演员，几乎从开机就没休息过，常常是前一天还在大学课堂里埋头苦读，第二天就回村里切猪草喂猪去了。  
某种程度上剧组拍戏和农民种地差不多，都得靠天吃饭。这天王凯在A组，孔导原计划想拍他在太阳地里晒得背心上湮出汗碱的戏，昨天的天气预报也说是晴，然而天公不作美，一早就开始阴，偶尔掉几点雨，摄像赶紧给机器罩上雨披。全组等了俩小时也不见大太阳，孔导哗啦哗啦往后翻剧本：“拍哭戏吧。凯子怎么样，能哭出来吗？”  
王凯知道导演指的是哪场戏，想了想说：“行，拍吧。我去换衣服，酝酿酝酿情绪。”  
这一拍就是六条，足足用了大半天的工夫。每条都从王凯跑上村子里的土路开始，到头也不回的离开为止，要哭，要恸，要撕打，要表现出悲伤的层次，要在极痛之后转为克制，要经得起全景中景近景特写交替着拍，然后把情绪平下来，再从头开始，每拍一条都像是把心呕出来一次。孔导最后拍板说过的时候他已经木了，半天没反应过来，眼神发直，眼下擦不干的两行泪，耳朵里轰轰响，刚才死命拦着他的群演一松手，王凯腿软到根本支不住自己，脸色煞白地噗通一声跪倒在砖地上，差点打翻了烧纸盆。他胃里翻腾得厉害，想吐又吐不出来，黄表纸的余烬在视野里明灭翻卷着，火星子几乎扑到刘海上。助理心惊胆战地冲进人群，一手拉住他胳膊，一手送上保温杯，王凯强迫自己喝了几口浓得齁嗓子的糖水，又缓了半天，脸上终于稍微能看出点血色。  
孔导又看了两遍最后这条的效果，示意可以收工。王凯还是觉得想吐，垂着头坐在道具椅子上没动，等着别人先走。他手里捏着保温杯，手背上的血管历历可数，直到摄像都扛着机器出去了，屋里除了助理再没有别人，这才哑着嗓子咳嗽起来。  
“这样吧凯子，我给你放两天假，”去而复返的孔导抄着手站在门口，王凯抬起头，眼睛哭得红红的，孔导看着心里不落忍，又给加了一天，“……三天吧。你不是后天有活动吗，顺便放松一下，调整调整情绪，回来直接去B组。”  
“哦，您说上海那个活动啊，我怕耽误进度，本来想明天晚上再请假的。”王凯按着桌沿借力站起来，情绪还可以，只是表情有些钝，“既然您都放我假了，那我可就去吃香喝辣了啊。”  
“去吧去吧，”孔导抬手挥挥，“少吃点儿，别把脸吃圆了不连戏了。”王凯对这一点倒是很有自信：“不会，我起码得上了75公斤才能看出脸圆。”孔导无法反驳，扭头就走，王凯揉揉眼睛，交代助理订第二天最早一班的高铁票。  
靳东比王凯早到上海两天。他深圳那边已经开机十天了，到现在还处于磨合阶段，可见“做生不如做熟”这句话放之四海而皆准。有想法的导演和有想法的演员进了一个组，理论上应该碰撞出灵感的火花，然而也可能像43码的脚非要塞进38号的鞋，走一步疼一步，不是脚磨出泡就是鞋撑开线。大部分时候是两者兼而有之：灵感井喷固然美妙，但脚上起泡也真他妈疼。  
这些话靳东没法和别人说，最多晚上——还得是俩人都不拍大夜的晚上——他们聊微信的时候偶尔透出两句。王凯知道这人脾气上来了连侯总都骂过，还不止一回，原打算见了面再细问的，可真见到了又顾不上先说这些了。说来奇怪，拍戏那些天倒还没觉得怎么样，如今靳东就在眼前，笑容和拥抱都真实温暖，王凯终于后知后觉地意识到自己其实很想他，不是只有断肠的那些才叫相思。  
“怎么又瘦了？”靳东抱够了，端着他下颌左右看看，很不满意，“剧组不给饭吃啊？老侯现在真是越来越抠门，一点不大气。”  
王凯面不改色地撒谎：“没瘦，你看错了，我们顿顿有鸡有鱼，吃得可好了。我今天早上称还胖了两斤呢。”  
靳东微微弯腰，两条胳膊顺着王凯大腿根儿直接把人抄了起来，掂量一回轻重，在他大腿上拍了一记：“这叫胖了两斤？”  
王凯双脚离地，搂着靳东脖子且笑且挣扎，又不敢动作幅度大了：“诶，诶，哥！别闹！我错了我错了，叫你亲哥行不行？赶紧放我下来，明天还有活动呢，你再闪了腰……”  
男人最不能忍受的就是对腰的质疑，靳东越发来了劲，干脆抱着他往楼梯那边走。王凯再轻也是一百来斤的大活人，他走得吃力，嘴头上还要逞强：“闪腰？笑话，我腰好不好你不知道吗？”  
这时候说什么都没用了。王凯低头在他浓密黑发上落一个吻，手指沿着发丝轻轻梳过头皮，指尖的碰触带来一点儿轻微的、不可抗拒的颤栗。靳东脚下顿了顿，直接把人扛上了主卧的大床，响晴白日，纤毫毕现，他郑重而温柔地抚过王凯胸口的每根肋骨，如同弹奏一张金徽玉轸的古琴。可他太瘦了，平躺的时候胯骨凸出老高，靳东舍不得使劲折腾，尽量把动作放轻些，王凯又不肯，呻吟着往上迎他，小腹起伏间肠壁也跟着缩紧，裹得靳东头昏脑涨，绷不住给了几下重的，王凯喘着问他：“哥，你明天活动的时候，别看我，也别和我说话，行不行？”  
靳东抹掉他眉头的汗：“为什么？”  
王凯快到了，一句话断断续续的：“你、你一看我，我、我怕，我藏不住……”  
靳东狠狠吻下去，手上还攥着他那根东西：“不行，你明天得主动过来和我打招呼，乖一点，听见没有？”  
这人真是太过分了，王凯想，然而无尽情潮里容不得思考或是抵御，他最后还是点了头。


End file.
